


Your Only Friend

by Synekdokee



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Denial, Jealousy, M/M, michael needs some real friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets an old hookup, Trevor's not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Only Friend

He'd been drinking alone, Trevor having abandoned him at the bar to hunt girls. Cheerfully commiserating his life with the aid of cheep bear and a meddling bartender, he hadn't paid attention to the man sitting down on the barstool next to him until he realised he was being stared at. Preparing himself for confrontation, he turned to the man, promptly did a double take, and then stopped to stare, slack-jawed.

"... _Jay_?"

The man grinned. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me."

Michael shook his head, speechless. "I..."

"Been a while."

"Eight years, I think," Michael said weakly.

Jay laughed. "You never called. I was heart-broken!" His tone made it clear he hadn't been.

Michael smiled awkwardly. "I wasn't really in a good place then."

Jay gave him a saucy smile. "What about now?"

Michael glanced at his collection of beer bottles. "Uh."

"No worries man, I just wanted to catch up."

“I’m sort of here with a friend…” Michael looked around, trying to spot Trevor, last seen hanging on to the stripper rail.

“Just talk, I swear,” Jay grinned, gesturing at an empty booth. Hesitating a little, Michael gave in and nodded, following Jay to a vacant table.

It was less awkward than Michael expected. Jay was eight years younger than him, but now the age difference seemed less significant. He let Jay do most of the talking, not really in the mood to talk about how much of a mess his own life was in, how his marriage was still as big of a disaster as it had been when they first met, or exactly what kind of business he'd been conducting lately. Or the old ghost that had returned to haunt him.

It almost seemed too good to be true when he felt Jay stroke his thigh with his knuckles, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips.

“That ain’t a good idea,” Michael murmured, stilling Jay’s hand with his own.

“You didn’t used to be so uptight,” Jay teased, leaning close to press a kiss behind Michael’s ear. Michael’s breath hitched as Jay moved his mouth along his jawline to his neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

There was a sudden crashing sound and a blur of movement before Jay was jerked back with a shout. Michael jumped to his feet, ducking Trevor’s elbow as Trevor grabbed a fistful of Jay’s shirt and dragged him off, shoving him against the wall with a ferocious look on his face. Michael pushed himself between them, trying to push Trevor back.

“Woah, woah! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m making sure this slippery fuck doesn’t mug you in an alley with your pants down, what does it look like!”

Michael took a deep, steadying breath. “He’s an old friend, Trevor. Let him go.”

Jay was staring at him, eyes wide and hands raised in surrender. With a growl Trevor shoved him back, letting go of his shirt.

“You keep your grubby hands off my friend here, you hear me.” He gave Michael a look. “I’ll be at the bar.”

“Yeah, thanks a fucking heap,” Michael snapped, turning towards Jay.

“You alright?” 

“Uh. Yeah. Uh. That the guy you’re with?”

Michael groaned. “I’m not _with_ him, I’m just _here_ with him.”

“Right…” Jay didn’t sound convinced.

“Shit. Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t expect… Well, I mean I didn’t expect you to get so frisky. And Trevor… shit.”

Jay tugged at his clothes, still visibly upset. “I get it. He’s jealous. I don’t blame him, I’m just saying you could’ve warned me.”

Michael stared at him. “Trevor is not jealous.”

Jay shrugged, clearly not convinced. “Either way, I should probably go before any blood is spilled.”

Michael sighed. “Yeah. I’ll talk to him. It was good to see you though. Maybe… next time could be sooner than in eight years?”

“As long as you get a leash on your friend there,” Jay laughed shakily. He dug out a card out of his pocket and slipped it in Michael’s. Smiling slyly, he leaned closer to press a kiss on the corner of Michael’s mouth before walking out, throwing a short wave at him.

Michael took a deep breath and headed back to the bar. He pulled out the card as he sat down next to Trevor, carefully avoiding his eye.

“The fuck’s that,” Trevor asked, pointing at the card.

“Left his number. Don’t know if I can call him though, with my ax-crazy best friend hanging around.”

“I was looking out for your best interests. You could show a little gratitude.”

Michael glared at him. “Gratitude? For driving away the only person I’ve had a normal conversation with in months, or for cock-blocking me, or for simply attacking a friend of mine?”

Trevor scoffed. “Ohh, that didn’t look like no _friend_ , with his tongue halfway in your ear!”

“I didn’t realise it bothered you so much, like you’re such a fucking paragon of heterosexual virtue.”

"Since when were you into dick anyway?"

Michael resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Since I stopped being able to attract women without waving a wad of money at them? Jesus T, I don't fucking know, I didn't exactly spend much time on self-reflection."

"You coulda told me, that's all." Trevor sounded disgruntled. "Best friends, man."

"Do you think we could drop the subject before I stab you in the face," Michael snapped, slamming his beer down with more force than necessary. Trevor put his hands up, silent, but the expression on his face said he wasn't through with Michael yet.

Making a decision, Michael got up, fingering the card. “I’m gonna see if I can still catch him,” he said, giving Trevor a hard look.

He was halfway out of the club when a firm hand grabbed him around the wrist, yanking him back with force. He whirled around, giving Trevor a hard shove, only serving to send them both tumbling into a wall. Michael pulled back, but Trevor’s grip on his wrist didn’t loosen.

Michael angled himself instinctively for a fight. “What the fuck is your fucking problem,” he snarled.

Trevor gritted his teeth, every inch of his body signaling aggression.

“You’re not going after that fuck-head,” he said, voice low, threatening. Michael was about to tell him to get fucked, but Trevor wasn’t finished. 

“You’re not going after any fuzz-balled limp-dicked fucker who wouldn’t even know what do with you,” he growled, twisting Michael’s arm and pushing him back, one hand on Michael’s hip as he pressed him against the flaking wall.

Michael let himself be manhandled, realization washing over him in a numbing wave.

“You _are_ jealous,” he said, looking at Trevor like he’d never seen him before. “Holy fuck.”

Trevor’s voice came out rough. “That come as a fucking surprise? After all the shit we’ve been through, you don’t think this” – Trevor pressed his thigh between Michael’s – “should be mine too?”

Michael put his free hand on Trevor’s forearm, trying to get him to let go of his hip. “This isn’t fucking grade school Trevor, I’m not _yours_! Now for fuck’s sake stop being so fucking unhinged and take a fucking step back!”

“Not mine?” Trevor growled, letting go of Michael and bracing his arms against the wall on either side of Michael’s head, face close enough that Michael could see the green flecks in his eyes. Michael should’ve pushed him off, told him to quit messing around, but something in Trevor’s face kept him still.

“Your ass was mine from the beginning, and if you doubt that for a fucking moment, why don’t you look at your sad excuse of a life and consider where you ended up without me for nine years.”

Michael showed Trevor’s arms away angrily, ducking to the side and heading for the door.

“You habitually trying to get me killed doesn’t count for much in my book,” Michael said tightly, walking away from Trevor.

Trevor called after him, voice steady. “If that’s the only thing you’ve taken away from our partnership, maybe I ain’t the one in denial.”

Michael flipped him off over his shoulder, pushing out past the bouncer. The parking lot was empty, the wet asphalt reflecting the neon lights of the club. Sighing heavily, Michael pulled out Jay’s card, feeling the smooth paper under his fingertips.

He thought about Jay, about how much he missed being relaxed in bed with someone, about the last time he’d had sex just for the fun of it. The thought about partnership and shared motel rooms and trusting someone with your life, and that feeling of loving someone even if they were going to be the death of you.

With a frustrated growl he crushed the card in his fist, dropping it in a puddle by his feet.

“I gotta be nuts,” he murmured, heading back inside the club.


End file.
